


ONE-SHOT COLLECTIONS

by sarupetto



Category: author universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarupetto/pseuds/sarupetto
Summary: This contain one-shots with author's original universes, meaning that none is related to any fandom. These stories are author's way of practising on how to begin and end a story. Do read, you might even enjoy some of them. :)NOTE: Since the stories contain different setting, plot, characters and so on, author would put warnings if needed at the beginning note. So, before you read, if there is any note above the story, PLEASE read it so you would be warned. I would make sure I put the warnings in CAPITAL LETTERS.





	1. FOREVER

It had been ten days since he fled into the forest. Seven days since he found the waterfall. Three days since his last bar of chocolate. His feet felt swollen inside his brand-new sneakers and his bag pack felt heavy on his back, but he would not throw it away. The bag was the last thing his mother handed to him, the last present his father gifted him and the only thing that connected him to the life that he fled from. It had been ten days since he left his name behind. He finally saw the white gate he had been searching for. He knocked the huge handle three times in a practised rhythm. He collapsed.

When he came to, he was in a white bedroom. Except for the single door, the open bathroom and the bed he was lying on, there was nothing. He sat up and winced. His swollen feet were bandaged up to his mid-thigh and his clothes were changed into a pair of white top and bottom. The room was warm. Maybe that was why there was no need for a comforter.

“Hello?” He called out.

He startled when there was a sudden static sound coming from the direction of the door. The static stopped.

“Welcome, White.” A static voice said.

“That’s not my name.”

“No, it wasn’t, but it is now. You came here knowing about having to erase your past self.”

“Yes, I- I want a new me. A new life.”

“A new name has been given. What you become depends on you and then a new life you shall have.”

“I... Yes, that’s- Thank you. Um... can I come out now?”

The static sound returned. Then, silence. His heart felt as though it missed a beat and his eyes started to dart around the room for other possible entry. He moved to the bedside. The door clicked. He froze. The door was opened, revealing a black-haired, black-clothed woman.

“You should not walk. Your feet are still swollen. It would need another day for our herbs to work their magic.”

She strode in with a wheelchair and stopped in front of him. His hands felt clammy.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Black. I’m in charge of you until you heal completely. Until then, you’ll be on this wheelchair and I’ll be taking you around this place.”

He nodded. A question roamed his mind, begging him to be asked aloud. He felt a need to scratch his skin.

“Is this- is this my room?”

“It is, White. Forever.”


	2. GOOD MORNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of BLOOD. Mention of CORPSES.

He begged for them to stop. They did not listen. He tried to get away for their sake, but they dragged him back again and again. He tried. He really did. He closed his eyes and ears, but in the end it still went out of control. There were screams. He remembered. There were bloods pooling on the wet ground. Among the corpses, he saw them standing.

He gasped awake, heaving in air, darting his eyes around. He was in his bedroom. He was safe. He was home. He breathed deep and slow in through his nose and out through his mouth. Through the door, he could hear familiar voices. That made him sighed in relief. Immediately, he threw the comforter off him and dashed out of the room and towards the living room where the voices came from. He dashed inside and stopped. The sight that greeted was a familiar one. The video recording of their parents’ daily life played in loop. He looked at his parents sitting motionless on the couch. He looked over the couch and there they were his parent’s heads. He smiled. He stroked the heads.

“Good morning.” He said.


	3. FORGIVENESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of BLOOD. Mention of DEATH. Mention of things BURNING.

The chirping of birds and their chicks filled her ears. The wind blew through the gaps of everything and ruffled her hair. Her ponytails whipped her face many times until she made them into a bun. Papers were shuffled, pens scritch-scratched on the blank ones, laughter filled the area.

She watched her little friends played with each other. Sometimes, they would come and talked to her or asked all kinds of questions. She was after all wise what with her age. She knew many things. She had seen everything. All the wars, all the conflicts that mankind had faced. She remembered them all. She remembered the pain well.

When the sun was high in the sky, her friends bid her goodbye, going home to have lunch. She would then talk to the water, the fishes, the stones, the animals and all that lived in the forest. She hardly felt alone since she was surrounded by many who would converse with her. She was happy. Her life had been blessed. Despite the ups and downs that she had gone through, she was still living, watching her friends grew, married, birthed and died. Then, she would befriend their children. Then, their grandchildren and the rest after that. After many years, hundreds, thousands of years, it was no surprise when her time finally came.

The hunters’ presences were sudden. There was no scouting from their side before they hunted all the animals in the forest. No. they just came and hunted right then and there. She watched the animals scurried in fear. She watched the water dirtied with her friends’ blood. The water wept, but nobody except her heard it. She watched the death of chicks that fell when their home were shaken hard. She watched the chaos like she witnessed everything that mankind had done all these years to each other and to other living things.

If only she was the predators, big and strong like the tiger or the lion or the bear. If only she was one of her friends, perhaps she could practise using guns like the hunter or archery to keep everyone safe from afar. If only she was the birds that have sharp talons and useful beaks, then she could attack the hunters or rained on them stones with other birds.

However, she was none of that. She could only watch everything and everyone being shot down and burned to the ground. She had never resented mankind for the evil that they did because she knew if they opened their eyes, they could still change into a better man. She knew. She bear witnessed to it many times. That was why, even when they burned her and her screams went unheard, she forgave them. She forgave them as her body turned black and crumbled. She forgave them as her limbs broke and fell. She prayed that they were given the signs to change for the better.

Her life ended when the last leave fell to the ground. She was after all, only a tree.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to send any prompt, I'd be glad to make it into one-shot. ;)


End file.
